tdi vampire diaires and twilight
by XPcry5tal
Summary: tdi/a/m never existed. HIGH SCHOOL IS DRAMA but what happens when all the charaters go to the same high school but Duncan, Trent and Heather are vampires? DXC GXT BXG.. minor IXO rated M for gore, miled cursing and high school "stuff" ;
1. The Unexpected

**Hi, this is my first story so no flammin or hatin….well I LOVE tdi/a and love the vampire diaries/twilight. So I combined the two….this takes place in Forks, Washington like twilight XP **

… **i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Unexpected**

Duncan POV

I was starving. I looked at my clock, it was 9:15pm. I haven't eaten in three days. No im not anorexic, its just hard to find food, sound stupid? Well im just a picky eater. I looked at my right index finger, my ring was there. I soon walked out of my house and shut the door.

* * *

D.J. POV

My heart was racing .

"Bunny, BUNNY" I whispered looking under my bed. Nothing just dust and sneakers. I looked in my dresser, in my closet, under my bean bag and now under my bed. I looked at my room closely. The window. I looked at it, of coarse it was open. I could hear my mom snoring so I put on my jacket and took a flashlight. Then I hopped out of my window, its about 5ft off the ground. I flicked the flash light on and looked for paw prints.

Nothing, not even a strand of hair.

I walked towards the Forest… Bunny has to be there.

* * *

Duncan POV

I was hiding behind a bush. Watching it every movement. It chewed some grass in its mouth. I hopped out of the bush and ran towards it, I then put my whole body on it. Finally prey. I sunk my teeth into the deer and drained most of the blood out of it. I wiped my mouth. My whole shirt was covered in blood. I started to run…. Really fast….. I wanted to make sure no one sees me. All of a sudden light beamed in my face.

"What the?" I said squinting my eye my eyes

"D.J?"

"Duncan, … What the hell happened your covered in blood!!" D.J. asked in a nervous tone.

"Well, I was, um, playing a trick on my brother" I said to D.J

"At 1:19 in the morning?" D.J said looking at his watch "I taught your brother was in collage?"

"Well my brother forgot something" I said lying perfectly through my teeth

"Oh, well tell your brother I said hi" D.J said

"Sure, but what are you doing in the forest this early?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"MAN I CANT FIND BUNNY!!!" D.J said screaming in a nervous tone

"Relax man he's probably in the Park" I replied

"Your right, thanks man" D.J started to run in the direction on the Park.

I walked home. I opened the door and went in. No one was in there, just me. No mom, no dad, no brother from college. Just me.

*_FLASH BACK_*

It was night time. Maybe around 12:00pm. My friend Trent was staying over, after his parents kicked him out for getting a "F" in Spanish.

"Not my fault im white" Trent said looking at his cell phone.

"I hear you man" I said playing with a Flashlight.

" LOWER THE NOISE WERE TRYING TO SLEEP" My father screamed. I rolled my eyes. I got up and locked my door.

Slience….

"I think its time to go to bed before I get a beatin" I said going on my bed. Trent laid out his sleeping bag.

"Night man"

"Night"

Boom boom *sound of lips moving* boom boom

"What the hell your sleeping already?" I asked looking at Trent.

" No….." Trent replied in a nervous tone

My door banged down me and Trent screamed. I taught it was my mom. But the figure came closer. She stared at me and Trent.

She hopped on Trent

"MOM…DAD….HELP" I screamed on the top of my lungs

"HELP!!!!" Trent screamed

I got my baseball bat and banged her in the head with it. She took it and snapped it in half.

"MOM!! DAD!!" I screamed

" HELP HELP"

"You will be my husband!" she said staring at Trent

"And you will be our Dinner" she said smiling at me.

She hopped on Trent and bit his neck.

Trent lied down drained of most of his blood. She bit her arm and shoved it in his mouth. He started to suck blood out of her.

It was like an amazing horror movie, blood was everywhere….

"Kill him.." she said starring at Trent in the eyes. Her pupals changed colors.

"I cant"

"You must" She said starring harder into his eyes.

I got up and ran. She was right in front of me.

"Fine, then your going to have to find your own dinner" She said as she sunk her teeth in my neck. Trent hopped on her and snapped her neck. He bit his arm and shoved it into my mouth.

My whole body felt num. Then I started to realize how good blood tasted. Trent took one half one the baseball bat and shoved it in her heart. Her whole body turned blue, as she lied on my floor lifeless.

"How did you know how to kill her?" I asked him

"I like to read about mysteries." He smiled

I ran out of my room to my parents bedroom. They were dead. Drained of blood.

......silence.......

_*__FLASHBACK OVER__*_

It happened so fast, but all I know is I am a Vampire…


	2. New People

**Hi, this is my first story so no flammin or hatin….well I LOVE tdi/a and I love the vampire diaries/twilight. So I combined the two….this takes place in Forks, Washington like twilight XP....**

**… i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New School**

Gwen POV

"Uh" I felt my back.

_Stupid brother_ I said to myself.

_*FLASHBACK*_

I was drawing a picture of a rose. My mom has a rose bush outside of our house. Well I don't like to go outside, so I laid on my stomach and looked outside the window. All of a sudden my stupid 10 year old brother decided to do a body slam on me. Then he told my mother that I tripped and fell

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

"Stupid idiot" I said to myself rubbing my back. I put my black tank top over my thin, VERY FRADGILE, body. There was a huge black and blue on my back. I put my black skirt on with my black leggings, I then put my black high-top sneakers on and went in the bathroom and brushed my teal and black hair.

I looked really closely in the mirror. I was so pale. I hated everything about me. that's why I covered myself in black. I then put blue lipstick on.

I put my black book bag on and walked down stairs.

"Hey honey!" my mother said

"How's your back?" She said

I grabbed a muffin

"Yeah you klutz" Kyle said laughing in my face

"Fine" I said slamming the door.

God my mother was so stupid. How could she believe him. I walked to school. Its about 10 blocks away from my home. I always arrive earlier then anybody. But today I was even earlier then my usual time. Not a smart choice since my back was killing me. But spend anther 2 minutes in that hell house. NO. I sat on the bench I usually sit on. A few minutes later. I saw two new teens arrive. Two males.

One male was average height. He was thin but looked strong. He has piercing all over his face, two on his ear, one on his eyebrow and one on his nose. He also has a ….green Mohawk? But he could pull it off. He was cute and he has crystal clear eyes. I never saw clear contacts so the have to be real.. I think. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a gray t-shirt. He was wearing a necklace that was in the shape of a sphere and a ring.

The other male was tall. He was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt . He was so hot, he has a long face and he has black hair. His eyes were green. I noticed he was wearing a ring also. Him and the green Mohawk guy were talking.

They were both so pale, paler then me. I wear dark clothes which makes me look even paler but they still were paler…weird.

About two minutes after they arrived, the bus came so most of the kids were here. I noticed my friends Bridgette and Courtney.

Bridgette a vegan peace girl. She loves animals and surfing, she the Malibu Babe in our school, she was thin, blonde and caucasian. She had green eyes. She dressed laid back. Sweatpants and t-shirts.

Courtney a prep. She always dresses preppy. She on the school honor team. She was thin, average height, had mocha colored hair. She was caucasian also but had a nice tan. She also had mocha colored eyes.

Weird how were friends? A goth, a prep and a peace girl? I mean who wants to be friends with a bossy uptight know it all? Who wants to be a friend with a weird vegan girl who protest on eating meat in the lunch room? Who wants to be friends with a goth?

Were all outcast but some-how our different personalities clicked and now, where are own circle.

I couldn't help but stare at him.

"_Gwen, you have to be kidding"_

"_he sooooooo HOT"_

"Gwen?" Bridgette asked

"huh?" I replied

"What were you looking at?" Courtney asked raising her eyebrow

"Nothing…just…um"

They both looked in the direction I was looking at. He was gone. So was his friend.

RING RING

Everyone went inside.


	3. Just a Question

**Hi, this is my first story so no flammin or hatin…. Thank you sooo much itsyafavgirl. ILY hehehe. Plz review, thnx you!! _/(O_o)\_ oh and i saw new moon!!!! its affical im in love with jacob. **

**… i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just a Question**

Courtney POV

The day went by pretty fast. I couldn't help but wonder the whole day what Gwen was starring at. There was literally NOTHING there. Unless I didn't see it. I wanted to asked Bridgette if she saw anything, but Gwen always with us, im not two-face or anything, but I just wanted to know…

RING RING

Lunch time…

Everybody made there way in the cafeteria, I personally like to wait until those animals calm down, then I enter. I see Bridgette, and Gwen,

_Just ask Gwen_

_What if she gets mad?_

_Your right she'll properly kill me if I say something…_

_Kill you? GET A GRIP COURTNEY…_

I sat down.

"What's up?" Gwen asked me

"Who. Me? Nothings up…" I said in a nervous tone

"You ok?" Bridgette asked raising an eyebrow

"Yepp, im fine"

"Guess what?" I said

"What?" Gwen and Bridgette asked

"There new mystery books in the library" I said smiling

"Gotta go.." Gwen said taking her bag and walking away

"Where are you going?' Bridgette asked

"The library…?" Gwen replied

That's what I love about Bridgette, she so random, well now that Gwen gone, I could ask if Bridgette if she saw what Gwen was starring at.

"Remember this morning?" I asked Bridgette

"With Gwen?"

"Yeah, I know! What was she starring at?" Bridgette asked

"I don't know, I figured you knew something, or saw something" I asked

"Well, who knows, im STARVING can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah" I said getting up.

I walked on the line. Bridgette got the same thing I got, salad with an apple. I personally like eating meat and chicken, but I find it rude if I would eat that in front of Bridgette. We walked to our table. I was telling Bridgette how I got a 98 in Math, I know unbelievable! Im so mad at myself. But she was ignoring me she was starring at Geoff….that's a shocker, she's in love with that guy.

He part of the popular clique, so he properly doesn't know were alive. He already has a girlfriend. Heather. She was captain of the cheerleading team, had the perfect body, she was beautiful and had strait black asian hair. All the guys drooled over her. No, she does not PMS 365 days in a year, she just a bitch. All her friends are gorgeous. The only person that she talks to that isn't gorgeous is Beth. She uses her just to do her homework.

Bridgette smile faded..

"You ok?" I asked, rather stupid since I know she is sad.

"Just fine…."

This broke my heart. I tried to change the subject.

"Any drama?"

"Nope. I heard there two new guys"

"Really!! Not that I care or anything" I said. God I wanted a boyfriend sooooo badly. None are my type though. I love bad boys. There so hot, but to be seen in public with one? I think NOT. I personally go out with preps but they're no hot guys just Noah and…well…he's GAY.

"Well they're part of the populars" Bridgette said

"What? How could they be part of the poplars! Its there FIRST day!"

"I know" Bridgette said in an sad tone

"Can you through this out for me?" Bridgette said holding her half eaten apple.

"Sure" I got up an threw it out

I turned around. I gasped. I saw a guy. Yepp he was a new kid. He was so hot. He has a green mohawk. Yes a very sexy bad boy. HOLY CRAP look at him.. Oh my god he looking at me

_Don't be a idiot TALK TO HIM_

_I cant_

_Then walk away_

* * *

Duncan POV

I was amazed at her beauty. I might be dead but I am still a teenage boy...

God her vibe was great. I could feel my blood pressure beginning to burn. Funny I taught I was dead. I want her. I need her. Look at her body. She so FINE. She was thin and beautiful. Wow. Time to make my move.

"Sorry" I said

"it..it's…fine" she said stuttering.

_Real smooth you gay fag, your scaring her!_

_I didn't mean to, why else was she stuttering? _

_Maybe she likes me, yeah she definitely digs me. _

* * *

Courtney POV

I walked away from him.

_YOU IDIOT!! HE TALKED TO YOU WHY WALK AWAY_

_Shut up. I MEAN LOOK HE HAS A MOHAWK! A GREEN ONE!_

_But he could pull it off.._

I cleared my thoughts.

I walked to our table. Bridgette was gone.

"Great" I walked out of the cafeteria.

"Where the hell could she be!" I said to myself


	4. Love Hurts

**LMAO this is a great chapter. I love it all you GXT fans is the next chapter!!! PlZ READ AND REVIEW!!! And some Izzy and Owen in the next chapter.**

… **i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Hurts**

Bridgette POV

I went running to the bathroom. I cried and cried. I couldn't let Courtney see me this weak. She so beautiful and confident. Why cant he like me? Why cant he say hi to me or ask me to do his homework? Why cant he invite me to one of his parties?

He doesn't know im alive, I would do anything to be in Heather place. I mean im way prettier then her, SHE HAS HAIR ON HER CHIN !! For gods sake.

I heard the bathroom door open.

I held my tears. It was Heather. I tried so hard not to cry. She was putting on make up. She turned around. She saw me. She kicked the door. It opened.

"What happened hippie girl? Do you have a little crush on MY boyfriend?" Heather said glaring at me

"No" I said

"I thought so"

This pist me off. Im tired of dealing with her bullshit. So I stood up.

"I don't have a little crush on him I have a huge crush on him" I said looking right in her face.

"Your funny" Heather said shoving me to the wall.

My back was in unbearable pain.

I cant believe I said that. Im such an idiot. I knew I was going to get hurt if I said anything. Now she going to tell Geoff. He never going to look me.

More tears came.

* * *

Heather POV

I cant believe she would dare talk back to me. Who does she think she is? Well I could care less. She could have Geoff.

I have my eyes on someone else….

I saw my friend Lindsey, well she not really my friend she just a girl that does what I say to do.

"WHERE WERE YOU" I said screaming at her

"Im so sorry, I was with Trevor" What an idiot. Her boyfriend name was Tyler.

"I cant trust you" I said crossing my arms

"I'll do anything please forgive me!"

"Fine. Make Trent like me."

"YOU CANT HAVE MY BOYFRIEND" Lindsey said screaming in my face. I smacked her

"I DON'T WANT YOU BOYFRIEND YOU DUM ASS!"

"JUST BECOME FRIENDS WITH TRENT! THE GUY WITH THE GREEN SHIRT" I said walking away.

* * *

Geoff POV

Oh my god. She just slapped her best friend. In front of everybody in the cafeteria.

"Heather, could I talk to you…"

"WHAT!"

"I think that maybe you should apologi-" I began to say but she cut me off

"You want me to apologize to her? WHAT ARE YOU STUPID, YOUR SUPPOSE TO HAVE MY BACK!! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND HOW DARE YOU!"

"I was your boyfriend. Im not anymore" I said walking out of the cafeteria. I felt so stupid. I mean how could I yell at her back. That's mess up. So I walked away.

I went to the third floor. Trent said he was on the third floor. I couldn't fine him. Oh well. I just walked I didn't want to go back in the cafeteria. Knowing Heather, she properly started ugly rumors already. I walked pass the girls bathroom. Then I heard someone crying.

* * *

Bridgette POV

Im done crying over him. God he a nobody to me. I got up and walked out. Wiping any other tears I had.

"You ok?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around.

My pupals shrunk. Holy crap its Geoff.

"Yeah" I said making my way towards the stairs. He was following me.

"Im Geoff" he said

"I know" I said. He smiled

"Whats your name?"

"Bridgette"

"Cool"

"Well bye Geoff" I said walking away

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said screaming down the halls.

I saw Courtney.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Courtney yelled at me. I took her hand and began to dance.

"LET GO!" Courtney said screaming at me

"YO GEOFF" Said this guy with green hair

"Bridgette let go!" Courtney said.

The green hair guy was looking at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I said he walked away

"BRIDGETTE!!" Courtney said screaming at me.

"What?"

"Cut it out" Courtney whispered to me

"Why? YOU LIKE HIM" I whispered

"NO!!! BECAUSE, um, uh, SOCIAL SUCIDED!" Courtney said yelling back

"Sure….GUESS WHAT!"

"WHAT THAT YOUR DANCING LIKE A MONKEY!"

"GEOFF TALKED TO ME! AHHHH" I began to dance some more

"Lord help me" Courtney said out loud.


	5. Don’t you Love Mysteries?

**heyy everybody!! thank you paulinaghost for reviewing XP.... Chapter 5 woot woot lol... yeah im the type of person who publishes chapters every other day.... i would nvr let anyone wait a monthh.....Dont worry next chapter Heather gonna get slapped.. hehe...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't you Love Mysteries**

Gwen POV

I walked into the library. The librarian was sleeping.

Figures.

I walked down the mystery isle. I grabbed a bright red book. Almost the color of blood. I grabbed it and tried to pull it out. It was stuck. I pulled harder it didn't come out. I then saw a hand pull the book. It came out.

"Here" I heard a male voice say

I looked up.

_Oh my god its him._

_There you go again Gwen acting like a stupid blonde wannabe _

_Man he's so HOT hehe_

_Your laughing. Your so gay Gwen._

_SHUT UP!_

"Thanks" I said as he handed me the book

"No problem, im Trent"

"Hi Trent, im Gwen"

"I read that book, its amazing" Trent said to me

"Cool"

* * *

Trent POV

For a goth, I must say she is extremely beautiful. She so different. So mysterious.

"EXCUSE ME!!"

"huh?" Gwen said

I looked behind me. I saw a caucasian girl with red curly hair. She was thin and was wearing a green skirt with a green shirt. She had green eyes and green shoes.

"Im sorry but your banned from the library until you return your book or pay for the book" The librarian said to the girl

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT OWEN YOU HAD TO EAT THE BOOK!" She said to an overweight boy who was wearing a white t-shirt with gray shorts and he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry Izzy, I mean E-Scope" Owen said

"You must leave now or pay for your book" The librarian repeated

"GRRR" Izzy hopped on the desk and kicked down an isle of books. Then the isle hit another isle.

"AHHHH" Gwen yelled

The isle was going to hit Gwen. I jumped on top of her and push the isle back the isle fell the other way knocking down another isle, which knocked down another isle. It looked like Dominos. Soon enough all the isle fell down. Gwen looked at me.

"You ok?"

She shacked her head.

'Good" I said smiling at her

"SECURITY!!!!" the librarian screamed.

The Security guys came. They took me, Gwen, Izzy and Owen to the principal office.

"YOU ALL HAVE IN-HOUSE END OF DISSCUSION" said our principal Mr. Pinklerleizos

We were "escorted" to in-house. The walls where white and the desk were drawn on. Owen was starting to eat the desk. Izzy was hopping to one desk to another. And Gwen was looking at her book.

"Do you believe in Vampires?" Gwen asked me

"Yeah, Do you?"

"Not really, I never taught you were the kind of guy who believes in that crap"

"Hey, you never know"

"Your right though, the book is great" Gwen said smiling at me

To tell you the truth, I never read the book. But I had to find a way to talk to her.

Gwen opened the book. She slid her finger on the page of the book.

"Oww" She said looking at her finger. It was a paper cut. I could smell her blood, MY GOD I WANT IT! I could feel my face changing slowly. I put my hands over my face, so she wouldn't see me change. My eyes were turning red.

"Trent?" Gwen asked putting her hand on my back. I jumped back.

"Uh, there's something in my eye" I replied still hiding my face

"Are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I, um, gotta go to the bathroom"

I ran to the door the security guy was there.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom"

"Why are you covering your face?" the smell went away… my face was back to normal, so was my eyes. I removed my hands from my face.

"There was something in my eye"

"Well make it quick"

I ran to the bathroom and washed my face. I was able to resist human blood for over 62 years. But she different. There's something about her. I walked out and went to in-house.

"You ok" Gwen asked looking at me

"Yeah sorry about that" I said smiling at her

She raised her eyebrow

*RING RING*

Only one more period to go….

* * *

Owen POV

"SEE OWEN LOOK NOW WERE STUCK IN THIS ROOM!!!" Izzy screamed at me…

"Well you told me it was a giant smore.."

"DID IT LOOK LIKE A SMORE?"

"No, but it tasted like one…"

"It did?" Izzy looked at Gwen's book

"AHHHHHHHH" Izzy screamed. She ripped and page of Gwen's book and chewed on it.

"Ewww…" Izzy spit it out

"YOU LIAR!!!!" Izzy said starring at me.

_Oh god…. _

"AHHHH" she body slammed on me and began fist fighting with me…

"Get me OUTTA HERE" Gwen screamed banging her head on the desk.


	6. Raise your hand

**OMGGG!!!! Minni Alice I LUV U SOOO MUCH!!! I lovee you to ladygagatwin!!! Lmao0 I luv lady gaga!! She soo awesome lol…Give me love nd I return XD luv u all plz read nd review nd I will always show the love back.. Thnx IM SO SORRY I took 4 evr im lik obsessed with face book srry. Ily all. **

… **i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Raise your hand**

Gwen POV

It was 8:17pm. I smacked my head with a pillow.

_Why do you care anyways?_

_Cause he's hot!!!_

_Get over him do you really think he would go out with a goth? _

I smacked my head harder with the pillow.

I got my mind cleared and shut off the lights. I walked towards my bed. But I being a "klutz" as my brother likes to call me, I fell. I put the lights back on. I grabbed my flashlight, since I was to lazy to turn on the lights.

It was that big red book I got from the library. I picked it up and put it in my book bag. Then I remembered I had the crumbled paper the Izzy "ate". I took out the paper and taped it in the book.

I was board so I began to read the book. The book is about a girl who is a Vampire.

So far, the book is gay. I just told Trent I "loved" it when I personally just wanna burn it.

I skipped through the book. They beginning always the worst part.

_I wanted to sunk my teeth into his bod-_

This book is scaring me.

I picked my head up. What I thought was only 5 minutes of reading.

8:24am

The book was so boring, i fell asleep reading it. Im so pathetic. And im late for school. Why didn't my mom wake me up? How come my stupid brother didn't wake me up by pouring ice cold water on me?

"Ma?" I said walking around the house.

No sign of mom.

Kyle has to be at school by now. I guess I'll just stay home for today. I'll just tell my mom that I had a fever.

I got out my sketch book and began to draw a pumpkin. Halloween coming. My favorite holiday.

I smiled. This cant get any better. No drama, no bitchs, no homework, no mom, and of course no brother!!!

About one hour later I got bored.

I walked around the house.

GOD IM BORED!! Maybe I'll just go to school. Nah I'll just take a walk. I looked outside. Eww. it's a sunny day. I hate the sun. Even though I need a tan. Me and the sun don't mix. Most of the time, its pouring rain. Today of all days is bright and sunny.

I got out my sketch book and started to draw monsters. Halloween only 17 days away!

* * *

Bridgette POV

It was lunch time.

I sat in my usual seat with Courtney and we discussed on why Gwen was absent.

"Maybe she sick?" Courtney asked

"What if her brother did something to her?" I asked backed

"Hey Bridgette"

I looked up.

_OH MY GOD ITS GEOFF!!!_

"Hey Geoff, This is Courtney"

"Hey Courtney"

"Hi"

"I want to invite both of you ladies to my Halloween party." Geoff said giving me and Courtney invites.

I tried not to cry

"Sure" I said looking at Courtney praying she will agree

"Yeah that sounds…fun" Courtney replied

"Cool, see later Brid, bye Courtney" Geoff said walking away

A huge smile came across my face.

* * *

Courtney POV

This made me extremely happy.

I finally got invited to one of Geoff parties!!

His parties are exclusive.

I rather do homework then go to a party but because it's a Geoff party, I have to be there.

I looked at Bridgette. She was trying so hard not to dance like a monkey. Her face looked like it was going to explode. She wouldn't stop smiling.

*RING RING*

Lunch went by to fast. I hugged Bridgette and walked to my science class.

I took my seat in the back. Next to a kid named Harold. He was thin, red hair, has glasses, he caucasian and he's extremely smart when it comes to computers.

"Class, you will being doing a project, with a partner, about photosynthesis." Mr. Jamick said to us.

God I hated working with partners. I whine up doing all the work and we both get the same grade.

I counted the class there was only 23 kinds. Which means….

"Does anybody want to work alone?" Mr. Jumick asked

I shot up my hand as fast as I could.

"Perfect, Courtney you will be working by yourself" I smiled

"Your project due in three weeks, Open your textbook to page 215 and answer part three"

I took out the textbook from my desk and began to read page 215.

*Knock Knock*

I looked by the door. I saw the green hair boy come in. My heart was racing. He so handsome. He gave Mr. Jumick a piece of paper. Im thinking its his schedule.

"Duncan you will be sitting next to Ezekiel." Mr. Jumick said. Duncan took his seat next to Ezekiel. Ezekiel was a caucasian kid who is always picking his nose.

"Also you will be doing a project about photosynthesis due in three weeks. Courtney is your partner. Courtney can you please raise your hand"

Oh my god.

I raised my hand half way up. He smiled at me.

_Smile back idiot._

_What if I scare him?_

_Just uh look away!!_

Then I looked at my book.

_What ever you do don't look UP!_

_I want to though…_

_Get a grip Courtney_

_Um you need a distraction, talk to Harold_

_Why the hell would I talk to him?_

I looked up at Harold. He was picking his nose.

"They invented tissues!" I yelled

"Well god gave us fingers for a reason"

don't through up, don't through up…

*RING RING*

THANK GOD I grabbed my books and ran towards the door. I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around.

"Hi" Duncan said

I looked in his clear eyes. They were so beautiful.

"You okay?" he said starring harder at me

"Yeah, im..im fine"

"So what are we going to do about this project?"

"We could talk about it at Lunch tomorrow, if you want…" I said

"Sure, see you later" he said walking away.

Now I have the sudden urge to dance like a monkey….


	7. There's Something Here

**Heyyyy!! Sorry I lied about the Heather thing… lolsz. Click on my profile to see Bridgette necklace.… Plzz read nd revieww love you all!!!!!! Happy New year everyone!!!!!**

… **i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 7: There's something Here**

Duncan POV

*RING RING*

School is over. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs. And waited. I saw him. I grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. I threw him against the wall.

I took his glasses and snapped them in half

"Whoops, sorry, I guess your going to have to sit in front of all your classes now, so you could take my seat in science and I take yours…" I said grinning holding the broken glasses

He shook his head yes.

"Good" I said letting him go

He ran away.

* * *

Gwen POV

"Gwen?" I looked down the stairs. I saw my mom and Kyle together.

I walked down the stairs. My mother hugged me.

"I went to pick you up today from school but you weren't there, I asked the principal if you went to school today and he said no! im so happy your safe!" she said squeezing the life out of me

"Yeah, were where you this morning?"

"I went to the store"

"Oh"

* * *

Bridgette POV

I opened the door

"MA IM HOME"

I walked inside my house and closed the door

"Hi honey"

"Grandma? What are you doing here!" I said giving her a huge hug

"I need to talk to you…"

"Where is mom?"

"She looking for something"

I heard the basement door open. I saw my mom come up and she was holding an red jewelry box. She sat on the couch.

"Bridgette, me and your grandma have to tell you something"

"Okay…"

She gave me the box. I opened it.

It was a beautiful orange necklace. I put it on.

"Its beautiful!!!"

"Promise to wear it" My grandma asked me

"Yes, I promise"

"Bridgette…honey…well…"

My hands were starting to sweat why are they looking at me like that?

"Yeah"

"Your not like everyone else" my grandma said to me

"You were born with a special power, the necklace helps you control it"

"What??? What powers?"

"You could see bad people"

"Huh?"

"Bridgette listen to us, we want you to be safe, so always wear that necklace"

"How is this necklace going to help me??? WHATS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed getting up

My mother held me and looked me in the eyes.

"Me, your grandmother and you have the ability to see evil spirits, demons and any other kind of creature that could hurt or kill humans"

"How come I never seen a creature before?" I asked

"The gem in the necklace is suppose to be white. It has been white for years but it recently turned orange, which means someone or something bad is in Forks, Washington. With the necklace on, you could see them, they cant hurt you or touch you if your wearing that" She said pointing to the necklace.

I could tell this was no joke, I never saw my grandma or my mother so serious before in my life.

"So am I like a Witch?" I asked in a serious tone

"No, you are an Angel"


	8. You'll Regret It

**Yeppie yi yay!!! Thnx u sooooooooo much lupislover and thnx Dark Cemone xP well I jus saw the movie avatar nd it was friggen awesome the movie inspired me to write this part lmaoo enjoyyy xP thnx u ilyy all**

… **i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 8" You'll Regret it**

Gwen POV

"STOP!!!!!" I screamed my heart was thumping. The shadow threw me on the ground. You could see its bloody mouth open wide it sunk its teeth into my body.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed

I woke up

My heart was pounding.

It was just a dream. That stupid red book. That book is scary as hell. I gotta return it before I have a heart attack. I picked up the big red book and threw it in my book bag.

I got up and opened my closet. I put on my black skinny jeans and my gray t-shirt. I put on my gray sneakers and my black vest. I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I opened the cabinet. My lipstick, its…its…GONE!!

"MA" I screamed running up to her.

"WHERES MY BLUE LIPSTICK?" I asked shaking her body

"I don't know honey the last person in the bathroom was Kyle"

I ran up the stairs. I banged on his bedroom door. The door opened.

"Yes?" Kyle said staring at me. His face was covered in blue. I touched his face.

"YOU USE MY LIPSTICK!!!!!!!" I screamed

My mom came running up the stairs.

"Is everyone okay…OH MY KYLE why do you have blue lipstick on your face?"

"I wanted to look like those lizard human things from the movie Avatar"

"Well wipe it off your going to be late for school!!" my mother said walking down stairs.

The second she left he gave me the empty tube of lipstick

I kicked him so hard in the kiwis

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I grabbed my bag and walked to school.

* * *

Geoff POV

I saw the school bus come my way. It stopped and open the doors. I walked in.

"Hey Geoff wanna sit by me??" a hot girl with red hair and dark blue eyes asked patting to the seat next to her.

Life cant get any better then mine…

"YO GEOFF OVER HERE" yelled my friend Trent

I walked right past the hot girl and sat next to Trent.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I have an extra invite to the party, here give it to some hot girl" I said giving Trent the invite. "Thanks man"

That invite was suppose to be for Heather but get the hell outta here bitch isn't ever going to one of my parties ever again

We arrived at school. Only one days left till my party!!

* * *

Duncan POV

I saw Trent and Geoff hanging around a bunch of popular kids. I made my way over to them

"Hey" Geoff said

*RING RING*

I rolled my eyes. The great thing about vampires is you don't have to do shit when your in class you just sit there and talk. I've been in the same grade for what 65 years, and I basically know everything.

I looked at my schedule. Science.

I walked to Science, I saw Harold with no glasses on sitting in my old seat.

"Duncan, you'll be sitting by Courtney for now on" Mr. Jumick said pointing the seat next to Courtney's

I sat there and waited for Courtney to come.

* * *

Courtney POV

Oh my god im going to be late. I ran to class.

Phew I made it. I walked towards my desk. I saw Duncan sitting there.

"Harold sits there" I said pointing at the seat Duncan was sitting in.

"Harold lost his glasses, he cant see and he has to sit at front, so I switched seats with him"

I took my seat next to him.

"Class open you textbook to page 569" Mr. Jumick said

He smirked at me

I rolled my eyes at him and opened the textbook.

I looked at him

"Well" I said

"What??"

"Are you going to sit there and do nothing for 45 minutes or are you going to help me?" I said in a stern voice

"43 minutes" he replied in a sarcastic tone

_What an asshole!!!!!! _

_He's sooo bad!!!!_

_I like bad_

_NO YOU DON'T_

Here I go… AGAIN

* * *

Duncan POV

I focused all my attention on her and strained my eyes. I was trying to read her thoughts. Nothing. Blank. I focused harder.

Nothing…

I focused on Harold's thoughts.

_Stupid Duncan _

_How dare he give up my seat_

_He such a loser_

_Hehe yeah I said L-O-S-E-R_

Fucking bitch. Well I focused harder on her.

Nothing…

This was getting me angry. I tried to control my temper but I couldn't.

I got up and snatched the textbook out of Courtney's hand and ripped it in half.

"I hope you have $75.00 to pay that textbook back" Mr. Jumick said to me

"You have no mother fucking proof it was me" I said ripping it into confetti and throwing it in the air.

I crossed my arms and sat down.

* * *

Courtney POV

I tried so hard not to laugh. But I couldn't help myself. I laughed so hard.

"YOU THINKS THIS IS FUNNY??"

"*laughs* no *laughs*" I tried to say in a serious tone

"YOU AND DUNCAN HAVE IN-HOUSE"

"WHATTTTTTT" I screamed before I knew it called security and the two men dragged us to in-house.

"NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOT MEEEE!!!!!!!! HESS THE CRIMALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!" I said screaming trying to get out of their arm.

They threw Duncan and me into the room.

I got up and sat at the desk in the front.

He sat next to me.

I got up and sat as far away as I could from him.

He sat next to me… again.

"UGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I said walking toward a desk in the front.

"What your problem?" he asked me

"My problem? MY PROBLEM??? YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS MY PROBLEM?? WELL YOUR STUPID IDEA OF RIPPING THE BOOK MADE ME GET IN IN-HOUSE!!! THERE GOES MY PERFECT RECORD OUT THE WINDOW" I screamed at him

"Stupid?? don't you mean funny, because as I see it, you were laughing, hysterically" he said to me.

_God I cant stay mad at him, look at those beautiful eyes_

_SNAP OUT OF IT_

I shook my head.

"Sorry" he said to me

"Its okay"

"Well lets look on the bright side of this… me, you"

"Alone" he whispered to me

His cool breathe tingled down my next. I was so tempted to kiss him but I pushed him away from me.

"We are going to do our science project"

"bu-"

"END OF DISCUSSION"

I said grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

* * *

Gwen POV

*RING RING*

Lunch time.

I walked towards the library.

I took out the big red book and slide it into the "RETURN" slot.

I went to walk out of the library, its when I noticed Trent.

I walked towards him

"Hey" I said smiling at him

"Gwen?"

"Yeah"

"You look nice" Trent said smiling at me.

_OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESSS!! HE THINKS IM CUTE!!!!!!!_

"Yeah, well I ran out of lipstick"

"Your pretty either way" he said smiling at me

_Im gonna cry…OF HAPPYNESS _

"Thanks"

"No problem… how was that red book"

"A little scary but it was good"

"Um Gwen"

"Yeah"

"I…um…what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing…"

"You wanna go to a party with me?"

"YES!! I mean yeah sure"

"Cool" he said giving me an invite to one of Geoff's parties

"See you later, Gwen" he said walking away.

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Bridgette POV

Here I am at lunch. No Gwen. No Courtney. All alone. Bored.

"Hey Bridgette" said Geoff

"Hi" I said

"Where Courtney?"

"I don't know"

"Its kinda lonely at my table, you mind if I sit here?" he asked

"NOT AT ALL!!! i mean sure what ever"

"So your coming tomorrow, right?"

"Oh course"

I could hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor.

"Hey Geoff" Heather said putting her arm on his shoulder

"What now Heather?" Geoff said in a annoyed tone

"I wanna talk to you, in private" She said smiling at him

"Fine" he said getting up

They walked toward the popular table. I saw them hug. She kissed him.

No….NO!!!!! I wanted to scream so bad. I was so close. WHY. Geoff sat down at the popular table.

I saw Gwen walk by. She sat down.

"What's up?" Gwen asked me

"Nothing" I said holding back all my tears.

I saw Heather walk by.

"Listen to me you piece of shit, the next time you talk to my man, I will seriously hurt you!" she screamed at me pointing her finger in my face. This scared me, her eyes seemed to glow a dark deep black. I looked at my necklace. It was a bright red.

My heart raced.

"Who do you think you are?" Gwen asked Heather

"No, who do you think YOU are?" Heather asked Gwen

"Are you that fucking stupid, I just asked you that" Gwen replied

"Do you know who your talking to?" she asked looking at Gwen

"Yep, the definition of white trash" Gwen said smiling at her

Heather pushed Gwen

"DON'T PUSH HER" I screamed at Heather

"What?"

"DON'T PUSH HER" I screamed louder.

The cafeteria was silent. Geoff was watching this.

She walked towards me and went to punch me. The second her freezing cold hand touched my face, she screamed and pulled her hand back. She looked at her hand. It was bleeding.

My eyes widen with shock.

She looked at me in a confused way.

I looked at Gwen she was on the floor and bleeding

Heather became extremly mad. She tried again to punch me but the secound she touched my face, her hand started to bleed. My face was covered with her blood. So I punched her as hard as I could in her face. She went to jump on me but instead she decited to hurt Gwen. She started to punch Gwen but Gwen hit back. The security guard game and broke them up.

Gwen had blood all over her face, so did Heather. I was covered in Heather's blood.

He pulled Heather away.

"YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU DID GWEN!!" Heather screamed

They pulled her away.

I looked at Geoff. He was in shock. I looked at Gwen, I helped pick her up.

Heather was out of sight

My necklace was back to orange.


	9. Flowers heal all Pain

**Haii everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeahh wellsz heres the next chapterr!! Rememberr all vampires must be invited in…. :D (soryy I took so longgg) PLZ read nd review. Thnx you all for reviewing nd adding my story to ur favs. Ilyyy ALLL hugss&& kissessss in a non-homo way lmaoo.**

**… i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Flowers heal all Pain**

Gwen POV

I couldn't feel my wrist.

It was bleeding. I was fine, but in a lot of pain.

The security guards came and dragged me to the nurse office. The nurse took out an ace-band and wrapped it around my wrist.

Before I could blink my eye my mom was in the school. She told me to get in the car and she said she going to taking me to my real doctor, Mrs. Luiv.

We walked in her car.

"HONEY WHAT HAPPENED?"

I couldn't help but role my eyes at her comment.

I didn't feel like talking. So I ignored her.

Silence…

She didn't say anything after that, so the car ride was extremely quite. Knowing her she gonna give me a huge lecture when we get home, but really I'm not in the mood.

My mom parked in the parking lot and opened the door for me.

I got up and walked to the first floor to the doctor office. No one was there so I was called in within two minutes.

Mrs. Luiv looked at my arm and said I was fine.

"Gwen, are you sure someone just pushed you?" She asked in a confused tone

"Yeah"

"It takes a lot of force pushing someone once and actually sprain their arm"

"Thats what happened"

"Well, your arm should be fine between four to five days"

"Thank you" my mother said to .

We walked down the stairs to her car.

She opened the door for me. And walked to her side of the car. In fifteen minutes we were back home.

My mother walked me to my room. I just sprained my arm, she makes it look like I broke every bone in my body. Well I sat on my bed and she sat next to me.

"Gwen Maryella Klein, I am very disappointed in you!" My mother began to say.

"I didn't raise you like this! I rais-"

The rest went blah blah blah. I knew this was going to happen.

"Your grounded, which means no Geoff's Party"

My eyes widen in shock.

"MA!!!!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH HER SO HOW AM I GROUNDED!??"

"End of discussion" My mom asked walking outside of my room.

I laid back on my bed.

_What the hell wrong with that woman? _

_I DID NOTHING_

_HEATHER HIT ME!_

_I cant believe that bitch hit me_

_Who the hell does she think she is_

"_Gwen you'll regret it" MY ASS_

My mind kept think about heather and how much I hated her. I taught to myself.

_How could I get my ass kicked like that? _

_I mean yeah I know I'm weak but not that weak, I mean all she did was just pushed me. _

_But she built like me, she so skinny, not one pound of muscle. _

_So how the hell did she do that? _

_Somehow though, Bridgette was able to kick her ass. _

_Heather couldn't lay one hand on her…literally. _

This got me wondering. Then I remembered Bridgette necklace. It was some weird crazy shit going on with that thing, it was changing colors, red to orange. To think of it, I never remember ever seeing Bridgette wearing that necklace…never.

_It was like it was protecting her…_

All of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

Trent POV

I rang Gwen's doorbell.

Her mother opened the door.

"Hi, im Gwen's friend Trent, I brought her these" I said holding flowers in my hand.

"Oh sure come in" Her mother said inviting me in.

She pointed upstairs to were Gwen's room is.

I walked up stairs and saw a door slightly opened.

Ii knocked on it.

"WHAT?" I could hear Gwen's voice ask

I opened the door.

"Hi" I said to her.

* * *

Gwen POV

My mouth dropped wide open

WHAT THE HELL?

"Hi" I said to him

He smiled. He walked by my bed and gave me flowers.

"Hope you feel better" He said to me

"Thanks"

"So….Are you still going to Geoff's party?' He asked me

"Umm……………..yeah" I said smiling.

"Cool" He said

All of a sudden I hear someone's ringtone.

Trent looked at his cell phone and answered it.

"Okay…Yeah…Bye" He said talking to the phone.

"I have to go" He said in a rather sad tone

"Oh.."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" He said smiling

"Bye"

He walked out of my room

I smiled. Then i frowned.

_How am i gonna go to Geoff's party??? _

_Shit, i need help from someone whos sneaky...good at lying..._

"KYLE!!!" i screamed


	10. Worst Day Ever

****

its been awhilee i noee! :( :( but tomorrow a new chapter is up! so i saw the first episodee of total drama world tour; and i hatee it:/ THE TURNED COURTNEY INTO A BITCH! :o but she always gonna be the sweet preppy perfectionist in MY book:P read and review pleasee thanku ALL much lovee

**… i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Worst Day Ever**

Gwen POV

Today was the day of Geoff's party. I looked at my watch 7:15pm. The whole day I just sat here and ate soup. I told my mother many times that im not sick, but she still gives me fucking soup. I walked out of my bed and locked the door with my left hand.

I opened my closet door and ran my fingers through my clothes. I took out a black t-shirt and a pair of black denim pants. I pulled down my pajama pants with my left hand. Then I tried to put on my jeans, since im a righty, it took forever.

Now for the hard part, I looked at my t-shirt and wondered how am I going to put this shirt on without any help. I taught about calling Bridgette or Courtney but im grounded .so my lovely mother took away my cell phone.

_Why are you even going to this party?_

_Because it means a lot to Trent _

_And Trent an important person…_

I looked at the gray shirt I was wearing, it was plain. So I went under my bed and pulled out the box I keep all my arts stuff. I took out the scissors and cut my shirt. I then put on a white bra, which to my surprised was easy to put on. I took the scissors and cut the right sleeve of the black t-shirt. I put my head over it and stuck my left arm out, then I slowly moved my right arm, and it stuck out. I looked in the mirror.

_Jesus Christ, I look like a hobo!_

_Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to cut the sleeve_

_Oh well_

* * *

Geoff POV

Everything was perfect, my hair, my outfit and the decorations were great. All the food and drinks were set. Me and Heather have been talking for awhile. Its hard for me to just throw her out of my life because some part of me is still madly in love with her. She was here helping me out with the party.

"Heather can you check the list of names while I get the plastic cups" I said to her. She got up and walked to the bodyguard standing outside .

* * *

Heather POV

I walked up to the bodyguard and asked him to see the list. I read all the names,

_Kasey Jenson_

_Farah Kirkman_

_Gwen Klein _

My eyes widen in shock. I looked at the bodyguard.

"She not invited" I said pointing at Gwen's name.

He took a marker and crossed out her name.

I smiled.

I taught a lot to myself if I should of just crossed out Bridgette name instead. Ruin her life with Geoff to the point she gets so depress… but no it wouldn't work because she has friends that can make her happy. See if she has no friends who she going to go to? Then she will be alone and miserable. It would be easy for me to get the prep on my side and then kill her, but the goth another story. The fact that Gwen attempted to hurt me in that "fight" she going to pay… So when she comes to the party and her name not on the list, she would look like an idiot in front of everybody.

And I will be laughing. Hard.

But that's still to nice for my standards; as I taught of something that would destroy Gwen's life.

I told Geoff I had to go. We hugged and I told him I'll come at 8:10, ten minutes after the party starts.

* * *

Gwen POV

I looked at the clock; 7:50.

I looked in my mom room she was on the phone. I told Kyle to stay in my room and pretend he was talking to me so it doesn't look like I left. He offered to do it if he could read my diary, but I could care less as long as I can go to the party. I walked down stairs and out the door.

As I started walking to Geoff's house.

In 15 minutes I was there.

I saw Trent there; and a couple of other people. The party looked amazing.

"Name" the bodyguard said

"Gwen Klein"

He looked through the list of names.

* * *

Kyle POV

I heard a knock on the door.

"Kyle im on the phone! Answer the door" My mother yelled.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door.

My eyes widen in shock, it was a hot girl!

"Heeeeey" I said in a cool calm voice. Then I winked at her.

"Um, is Gwen here?"

_what the fuc…_

"No…" I said in a confused tone

* * *

Gwen POV

"Sorry name not on the list" the bodyguard said to me.

"NEXT" he yelled

I saw Trent with his guy friends. They were all laughing at me, I could see Trent tried his hardest not to laugh.

This broke my heart…

I ran home trying my hardest to hold back my tears.

I was finally home.

I took my keys out to open the door but it was already open.

I walked inside ready to hear a lecture but I didn't care my heart was broken and I couldn't stop crying.

I ran upstairs but before I even went in my room I saw a red liquid coming out of my mom room. I opened her door.

There was my mother lifeless on the floor her body drained of blood.

I couldn't breathe, I just froze.

"KYLE!" I yelled

Nothing I ran through the whole house. Nothing.

I checked the last room, the Kitchen. He was gone.

_My life is ruined_

_What is the point of living anymore?_

I opened the cabinet in the Kitchen and took out the biggest knife I saw. Then I stabbed myself in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

I screamed with tears coming out of my eyes. This had to be the worst way to die.


	11. Vampires are Real

**last chapter was emo and a clifhanger i noee! but i promised i would put a new chappiee up today; thanku all who commented and added my story to ur favsss much lovee:P oh and this chapter contains coupke momentssss HOLLA;) more next chapter**

… **i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Vampires are Real**

Heather POV

I wiped my mouth and flicked the rest of the blood off my hand.

Karma a bitch.

I put makeup on me and put on the lowest cut, tightest and shortest dress I could find.

I looked at my watch 8:10 perfect timing.

* * *

Courtney POV

I was waiting on the line to Geoff party. In my eyes this was ridiculous. It was like we were on a line waiting for Edward Cullen. The line had to be seven blocks long. Unless you were VIP of course. Then you walk right in. Bridgette was right behind me.

"oh my god im just going to leave" Bridgette said in a anxious tone crossing her arms

" I DID NOT WAIT ALMOST THIRTY MINUTES TO LEAVE NO…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Me and Bridgette opened our mouth as wide as possible.

Heather came out of a car wearing the SLUTIEST dress I have EVER seen in my LIFE. The guys in line were howling and whistling.

I looked at my outfit. White tank top and shorts. COMPARED TO THAT DRESS.

"I should've just wore a bikini" Bridgette said

I laughed.

"NAME" the bodyguard rudely yelled in my face.

"Courtney Reed" I said with a low voice.

He let me in

I waited for Bridgette, then I saw her come in.

The place was packed. I personally need my space to BREATHE.

"Come on lets find Geoff" I said grabbing Bridgette arm.

"WHAT NO! I mean im thirsty" she said in a nervous tone

"Bridgette it is impolite not to say hello to the host of the party" I said to her.

"Fine…" she said

I know Bridgette wasn't trying to be rude. Its hard to start a conversation with your crush.

I saw Geoff and said hello to him. Bridgette said hello also \. Then she had to go to the "bathroom" and that she'll be right back.

So I was standing next to the couch. Since I couldn't sit on the couch since there was couples making out and girls making out. Which made a huge crowd of guys coming to the couch area.

_Ohhhhh god…_

My mistake. THEY WERE CHARGING AT THE COUCH AREA.

They were surrounding me and the girls on the couch.

"HEY SEXY" one screamed in my face.

"WHY DON'T YOU JOIN IN" they said yelling in my face trying to make me join in this girl on girl make out.

"WORD THREE WAY!" another screamed

_What the hell! _

_WHY ME? _

"NO!" I said trying to walk out of the crowd but it was impossible.

"UGHHHH!" I tried to shove one guy but he didn't even budge.

* * *

Duncan POV

"THREE WAY? WITH WHO?" I heard somebody scream

_Three way?_

A huge smirk game on my face. Nothing hotter then girl on girl action. Especially if there is THREE of them.

I walked towards the crowd. I simply shoved a couple of guys which made them move incredibly.

Then my eyes really widen in shock.

I figured Kim and Claire would be making out since they are trashy hoes; but I NEVER expected Courtney would be in this!

Unfortunately Courtney wasn't making out with any Kim or Claire. But the guys were defiantly pressuring her. I mean hello look at her; long tan legs, nice ass, huge rack and sexy face.

I walked towards her.

"Hey princess" I said smirking to her.

"IM NOT MAKING OUT WITH THEM!" she screamed at one guys face. Ignoring me.

I grabbed her arm and shoved the guys out of the way making them fall on the floor.

"THANK GOD!" she said hugging me.

Yes…

I hugged her back. Slowly sliding my hands down her back.

_A little lower…_

_A little more…_

She most have noticed I was doing this. So she kicked me in the family jewels.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I said in pain

"For trying to grab my ass!" she yelled at me.

"Your ass?" I said getting up

"YES!"

"If I was going to grab anything, it would be your tits" I said to her grabbing her rack and running up the stairs.

* * *

Courtney POV

_That disgusting pervert! _

_First my ass them my boobs!_

_HES DEAD!_

_Where the hell did he go?_

_He couldn't run up the stairs that fast_

I walked up the stairs.

* * *

Bridgette POV

_Here I am again in the bathroom_

_Alone _

_Hating life_

_Why did I even come here in the first place?_

_So you could see Geoff!_

_Hes to busy flirting with other girls_

_Sluts not girls_

"ughhh" I yelled splashing water in my face.

I grabbed a towel and dried my face.

_Where the hell is Gwen?_

I took out my cell phone and texted her.

* * *

Duncan POV

I walked into Geoff bedroom.

Waiting patiently for Courtney.

*10 minutes later*

"YOU!" she said yelling at me walking in the bedroom

"Took you long enough, why don't you come and give me some company" I said smirking at her

She ran up to me and tried to smack me. I grabbed her arm and pinned her down.

"You are NOT stronger then me honey" I said to her

"LET GO OF M-" she was cutoff by noise coming from the closet.

"What the fuck?" I said I got off of her and walked to the closet. I turned the handle and Izzy and Owen fell out making out with each other.

"Okay then…" Courtney said getting off the bed

*EVERYONE THE PARTY IS OVER!*

I got up and went for the door handle. It was locked. I could easily knock it down but

_Me, Courtney alone…_

"WHO ARE YOU TWO?" Izzy growled at us

_Never mind_

"Duncan just open the door" Courtney yelled at me

"I cant its locked" I said

"WHAT!" Courtney said running up to the door. She tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"!" Owen screamed

"SHUT UP!" Izzy said as she hopped on his stomach planting a huge kiss on him.

_What the fuck_

They went back in the closet.

* * *

Bridgette POV

Everyone was gone besides Geoff

BUT WHERE THE HELL WAS COURTNEY?

"Hey Geoff by any chance did you see Courtney leave"

"Um nah why?"

"She was suppose to walk me home, its okay though thanks"

"I could walk you home if you want"

_Whoa whoa whoa _

My heart skipped a beat and im pretty sure my face was bright red.

"Yes please" I said

"Sure" he said smiling

_Oh my god!__!_

The dancing monkey urge was coming again.

He opened the door for me like a gentleman.

* * *

Trent POV

The party was great, until Gwen came and they wouldn't let her in. I felt horrible. As if it was my fault.

I was walking home; then I froze

I smelt something

Blood

Not animal blood

Then it hit me.

_Gwen._

_I_ ran to the direction I smelt the blood. Since I was already invited in her house I could just barge in.

Her door was open so I just walked in.

"GWEN?" I screamed

I smelt her it was coming from the kitchen room.

There she was lifeless on the floor with the knife in her hand. I felt her pulse she was barley alive. She wasn't going to make it. I had no choice but I grabbed her arm and sunk my teeth into her.

The taste was amazing. But I had to stop. I pulled her arm out of my mouth. She opened her eyes.

* * *

Gwen POV

The blackness turned into light

I felt my body numb and I saw Trent standing on top of me his face his eyes were red, he had fangs and his mouth was covered with blood. Then I looked at my wrist. I saw a huge bite mark.

Vampires are real.


	12. Red? Orange? Huh?

**HELLOHELLOHELLO! my braces are off BITCHES! :D :D HYPEE! anywayss heres the new chapterr, been atticted to jersey shoree; facebook; and is in loveeee :3 enoughh about mee ;p for all of you who dont noee AIM is- congrads u been living onder a rock ur wholee lifee and for ppl dont noee what facebook is- DNT TALK TO ME lmfaoo and BBM- for blackberryss. HALLOWEEN COMING! ohhyess :) GWEN NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASEE READ AN REVIEW! kisskiss**

… **i don't own the total drama series or vampire diaries I don't own twilight…..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Red? Orange? Huh?

Bridgette POV

It was so dark and cold outside. I shivered.

"So did you like the party?" Geoff asked me.

"Yeah it was great" I said. Yes it was a great party, but im not popular so sitting in the bathroom floor is not really fun. If I told him I didn't like it he wouldn't invite me to another party.

"Cool, um you look cold do you want my sweater?" He asked me

"YES! I mean yeah" I said trying to sound cool.

He laughed

_Dumbass make yourself look like a fool in front of him _

He took of his sweater and wrap it around me. I knew for a fact my cheeks were rosey red.

I heard something in the bushes.

_What the hell?_

"WHOA THAT'S SICK BRO!" Geoff screamed at me pointing to my necklace. I looked at my necklace it was orange and now it was red again.

My eyes widen in shock

* * *

Courtney POV

_THIS DUMBASS LOCKED ME IN THE ROOM WITH HIM! _

_OH MY GOD MY PARENTS! THERE GOING TO KILL ME! _

_UGH!_

He was sitting on the bed with a glass of water.

I was so thirsty.

"Do you want some?" Duncan asked holding the glass

"Yes"

"Well come get it" he said

I swear I would be dead if I had blood pressure problems.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Fine" he said walking toward me.

He "tripped" and the glass of water spilled on my white tank top. Making it see-through.

_Its just water Courtney_

_Just water_

I said to myself trying to calm down.

"Shit im sorry" Duncan said with a grin on his face. "Here…" he said as he took off his shirt.

I put the shirt on. It was big and comfy.

_That was soooooooooo sweet _

_Um hello? HE WAS THE ONE THAT POURED WATER ON YOU!_

_Still…_

I smiled. I went to hug him. I wrapped my hands around his waist. He was freezing cold.

"Duncan! Your freezing!" I said feeling his chest.

"Yeah" he said. I took the blanket that was on the bed and wrapped it around him and made him sit on the bed. I sat next to him.

"There" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back

"Courtney"

"Yes?"

"About before with me grabbing your rack and everything….I'm sorry." he muttered

"Its okay, just DON'T EVER do that again" I said in a stern voice

He looked at me with those eyes. I swear I could melt. He leaned his face closer to mine and I moved my face closer to his. We were about to kiss then…

BAM

Izzy and Owen came out of the closet AGAIN

_Of courseeeeeeee_

"Whoa did you guys do it?" Owen asked us.

"NO!" I screamed

"Then why are you wearing Duncan's shirt and why is he covered in the blanket" Owen said protesting.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Duncan said at him

"GOSHH!" Owen yelled back

* * *

Bridgette POV

_Theres something here…_

"Here" I said to geoff taking off my necklace and giving it to him.

"Give it back to me tomorrow, you can look at it for the night"

"Really? Cool" he said smiling looking at it.

"Well goodnight" I said to him standing right outside of my house. We hugged. I opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Geoff POV

_This necklace is epic!_

I starred at it as it flashed and changed colors.

"Geoff" I turned around, it was Heather.

"Hey" I said

"Whatcha got there?" she said walking closer to me.

"Nah my friend just gave it to me it's a necklace"

"Hmm isn't that the necklace that hippie girl wears?" she said in a curious tone

_Hippie? I don't know any hippies._

"Hippie?" I said to her

"I guess not, okay well see you around" she said blowing a kiss to me.

I started walking home, and the necklace stop changing colors, it was just orange.

I walked in my house and went up to my room. I opened the door. Duncan, Courtney, Izzy and Owen were there.

I told Owen and Izzy to leave and they did.

"Bridgette was looking for you, I walked her home" I said to Courtney.

"Oh okay" she said getting up ready to leave.

"I'll walk you home" Duncan said to Courtney as she walked by the door.

"Bye" they both said to me.

* * *

Duncan POV

I was walking Courtney home. We were talking about our science project. And we all know i can give a fuck less about that.

"So then I was thinking if we took the samp-"

blahhhhhhhhhhh

I just wanted to tell her to shut up. But then she'll get her bitchey attitude and tell me to shut up.

"Courtney" i said to her

"What? I'm trying to explain OUR science project and you know if would be nice is you LISTEN!" she said rolling her eyes.

"I was going to say heres my aim and we can talk on that" I said giving her the paper

"Fine" she said

* * *

Courtney POV

I hugged Duncan goodbye and went upstairs. I took a shower and changed into my PJ's and went on facebook really quick.

_ONE NEW FRIEND REQUEST-_ Harold Ralkin

_um ew_

_deny that..._

Well that was a waste of two minutes of my life.

_I can't believe that Duncan has aim, does he NOT understand how old that is? Everyone either has facebook or BBM. _

I logged on to my aim

CITPrincess

and added his SMDxSKULL4LIFE

_CITPrincess- hi _

___SMDxSKULL4LIFE- whos dis?_

_CITPrincess- courtney_

_SMDxSKULL4LIFE- CITPrincess lol princess_

_CITPriness- SHUTUP! -_-_

_SMDxSKULL4LIFE- was gud sexi_

_CITPrincess- -_- UM HELLO WERE SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT THE PROJECT!_

___SMDxSKULL4LIFE- k_

WHAT! He did not just say "k" to me!

___CITPrincess- K_

___SMDxSKULL4LIFE-waddup_

___CITPrincess has logged off._

UGH! I swear just talking to a brick.

_a sexy brick_

_with a nice sixpack_

_and beautiful eyes_

UGH! I still hate him though.


End file.
